


Winter to Fall

by High_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Winter to fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Holmes/pseuds/High_Holmes
Summary: It started in the winter. Everything was cold and dark. This included the two men that would soon meet. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson.





	1. Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, first time writing something. Not the best. Im not one for writing, english is one of my worst classes.  
> Anyway, here is this. Hope you enjoy if you do read it.

It started in the winter. Everything was cold and dark. This included the two men that would soon meet. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. 

~~~

Sherlock was alone in the world and decided to escape to his own drug filled utopia. Ever since he went off to university he found himself in the back of alleys and abandoned buildings away from prying eyes. The real world was always far too loud and cruel. He was a freak to most, the few exceptions mostly being family and a few of the more intelligent people he happened to make acquaintance with. They didn’t make a difference though. It was still too much for the detective to handle at the time. He would spend hours just floating on a cloud of calm that saved him from the horrors that remained on the ground.

However, this escape didn’t last forever. He was careful with how much he used, even if nobody believed him, but one day the amount just got away from him. He was out of university at this point and living in a dingy little flat on Montague Street. Mycroft knew about the drugs, of course he did, and was constantly berating Sherlock to stop. The overdose forced Mycroft to officially step in. Sherlock should have been more careful with how much he was using.

Rehab was torture, constant pain and nausea. He became easily irritated and even more reclusive than he was before. The only good thing about going through that hell was the ability to work cases with Scotland Yard. Mycroft set it up for him to solve some cold cases from the privacy of his home. Dull. A few days later Sherlock happened to stumble upon a crime scene. That was how he became acquainted with DI Greg Lestrade. Life wasn’t better for him though. He was still alone and made into an outcast. He had a constant itch that made him want to sneak down an alley to find somebody with something good. No matter how much he claimed to be a high-functioning sociopath he was still alone, and that was the worst thing about his miserable existence.

~~~

John Watson had a different descent into the dark. His life was largely ok before the army. Things with Harry were getting more tense as she ended up in more and more pubs. His parents were a bit critical of his choice to get shot at. He tried to tell them he would be fine, he really should have listened to them. It was entirely unexpected, it was a normal day and his team was doing their normal rounds. They were checking a small abandoned town near their base, it was routine just to make sure nobody was planning to do anything to the base. They were just starting when gunshots suddenly rang out, one of his men went down. Everyone else took cover as he went to check the man who was shot and eventually tried to ordered a retreat. He barely got one word out when his shoulder felt like it was on fire and a few seconds later he passed out.

He woke up confused and in pain, and then he was being sent back to London before he could figure out what was going on. The bedsit was dull and held nothing of importance. John didn’t have much and wouldn’t be able to stay for long without a job. He did manage to smuggle his gun back with him. It was sitting in his desk drawer and he was very aware of it. His shoulder and leg hurt, his nights were filled with terrors, and the worst part was he had nobody that cared about him other than his drunk sister. He wanted to die, but he wouldn’t do anything about it, he was too scared to end his miserable existence.


	2. Spring

Once they were introduced to each other near the end of the winter they were a sight to behold. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson were incredible together and everyone could see it. Sherlock became kinder and more aware of those around him. John came back to life, his limp went away and the only reason he thought of his gun was when they needed it for a case.

They became quick and close friends. So close, in fact, that many of the people around them thought they were more. Mrs. Hudson being the landlady and a romantic thought they were together from the start. Angelo assumed they were together after that first diner. The two men, however, shrugged it off as the others wishful thinking. They were incredibly oblivious to how close they were getting. 

Sherlock was amazed someone actually liked him. Yes there were a few people who did before John, but he helped them in one way or another. John, somehow, liked him right away without a reason to. He constantly called his deductions ‘amazing’ and ‘brilliant’. It got better too, once they got to know each other more. There were the little touches that came when they passed in the hall or John handed him tea. These were amazing, Sherlock didn’t know why he never liked people touching him before. He wished it would happen more. He also found himself purposely trying to impress John. Little things at first, like making more deductions out loud. He also started to play a few of John’s favorite pieces on the violin more often. Sherlock wasn’t used to liking people, not like he did John. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it or what he should do about it. However, he did know it seemed things could get much better with John around. The best thing about it all, he wasn’t alone anymore.

John for his part settled into the flatshare faster than he thought he would. He was worried what would happen at night when he would inevitably wake up shouting. However, as the weeks progress his nightmares didn’t stop but became less frequent and less severe. His limp also went away, Sherlock was amused by that. John just started to feel better and more like a person again. The cases they went on were exhilarating, it had been ages since he felt this alive. He even managed to get a job at a nearby clinic. He knew he and Sherlock were getting close it was nice having a friend like that. Maybe he wanted more than a friendship, he didn’t know at the time. Things were good as they were and he was positive Sherlock didn’t go for that sort of thing. So he went about his days, occasionally with a purposeful brush of the fingers passing over a cup of tea or brush of their shoulder in the hall. It was nice. He wasn’t going to mess up what they had, and he was okay with that. Him and Sherlock just clicked. It’s weird to think that every now and then he looked back and was glad he used to be too scared.


	3. Summer

As things got warmer outside so did their relationship. At first it wasn’t noticeable, more accidental touches that started to linger a bit too long. Little glances at the other when they weren't looking. Eventually though, things change like the season and the two oblivious men figured the things between them out.

Sherlock couldn’t deny it anymore. He felt something for John and he had a pretty good idea what it was. John was just perfect how could Sherlock not like him in that way, at least he thought it was that way. These kinds of emotions were new to him. Yes they were friend but maybe they could be more. Sherlock found himself staring at John much more than he needed to, he already knew what he looked like. He still did it though, he liked the way John looked when he was just sitting there reading the paper or when he stretched to get a cup off of the top shelf and his shirt would raise just above his jeans. Sometimes he would fall asleep in his chair and he looked so peaceful. He also tried to prolong and increase the amount of time they were touching. He was more likely to maneuver John out of the way by his shoulders than simply telling him to move. He also asked John to hand him things that he didn’t necessarily need. He wanted more but he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to push John away. So he continued on silently wishing for more. Then one day it happened.

John, for his part, noticed the constant glances that Sherlock sent his way. At first he thought Sherlock was doing some sort of experiment on him, but his worries were dismissed. He was also secretly please at being asked to get this and that for Sherlock and the way he became more comfortable with touching John in order to get around him. With this comfort came the distractions though. After a while Sherlock became comfortable enough to walk around the flat in nothing but a sheet. It would occasionally slip off his shoulders and leave his chest bare, John most certainly did not stare when he wasn’t looking. John was staring at Sherlock quite a lot these days though, it’s hardly his fault Sherlock looked like he could be a model. It was also easy to stare, Sherlock was constantly focused on an experiment or a case or in is mind palace. He really wished they could be more than flatmates, but he didn’t want to ruin what they already had. He didn’t want Sherlock to think he was weird; John still didn’t think he went for those sort of things. Then one day it happened.

It was the evening after they finished a week long case, exhausted and filled with adrenaline. They got back to Baker Street and went about hanging their coats up in the hall, each satisfied at how the case worked out. They were both smiling when they bumped into each other while they were putting away their things. The just smiled at each other until they realized how close they were. Sherlock would never admit it but he was the first to glance down at John’s lips, and this didn’t go unnoticed by John.

John would gladly admit he moved first and kissed Sherlock. He was shocked at himself for doing it and pulled away after Sherlock didn’t respond. John was worried he mucked it up, how could he be so stupid. Then Sherlock came back to his senses and pulled John back in for a second kiss. This one lasted longer with both participating. When they pulled away they were slightly out of breath. Sherlock looked stunned, how could something so amazing happen to him. John just smiled and leaned his head against Sherlocks shoulder. From that day things changed. It was no surprise when after another case they ended up in Sherlock’s bed and how John eventually stopped using the spare room. They were happy, and it seemed nothing could ruin it.


	4. Fall

As summer turned to fall things were still incredible. There wasn’t as much heat as there was in the summer, but now they were just comfortable together. If you looked into Baker Street around this time you would see something similar to domestic bliss. However, things change.

Moriarty decided it would be a good time to steal the Crown Jewels. He did a few other things too but they don’t matter because he got away with it. Not guilty. From that point things only got worse. 

After the two kids were set up as Hansel and Gretel their situation really started to deteriorate. Donovan and Anderson turned the yard against Sherlock and they were officially wanted for arrest. Finding Moriarty in Kitty Riley’s house did make his intentions more clear, at least to sherlock. He was being ruined and shown as the fraud that he wasn’t. There was also that moment when it seemed like John doubted him. At this point he knew what he had to do. So they ended up at Barts. He sent John away a few hours later, he didn’t want him to watch. With John gone he went to the roof.

John was confused for a moment when he returned to Baker Street and Mrs. Hudson was fine. Then it clicked, and he panicked. Sherlock was doing something and John had a feeling it was going to end badly.

He was somewhat surprised to find Moriarty on the roof. Not really though, it made sense to continue the story. It was also the way Moriarty made it impossible for him to leave the roof in a normal fashion. John was now at risk, and that was not allowed to happen. Moriarty, the smug bastard, left with a cheery “goodbye”. With that Sherlock stepped up to the edge. However, the conversation with Moriarty delayed him and John came back. He really wished he hadn’t. He wouldn’t be able to send him away again, so instead he gave him a call.

John answered the phone and he knew he sounded confused and scared, he had every right to be. With Sherlock’s direction he looked at the roof, this couldn’t be happening. Sherlock was saying goodbye, and he was crying, John could hear it in his voice. He couldn’t stop him though, and to this day John wonders if he said something different he wouldn’t a jumped. In the end though John saw him fall, like the leaves. He hit the ground and was still. John felt lost. Why did he have to fall.

As the season change so do people. Sherlock Holmes is not around this winter. 

John Watson is though, he is alone again as he descends into the cold and dark winter. And this time he might not be so scared.


End file.
